Con la piel al aire
by Gilrasir
Summary: Otra locura romántica protagonizada por Harry y Ginny, demostrando que no hay límites cuando se trata de amor y pasión. ¡Regalo de San Valentín para todos los enamorados hoy!


**Nota del Autor:** El año pasado hice un pequeño tributo al amor para este día 14 de febrero y, aunque este año no tenga a nadie con quien celebrar, eso no significa que nadie lo haga. Por ese motivo, hoy vuelvo a la carga con otra pequeña historia que inspire y motive a amar como si fuese el último día de nuestras vidas.

Bueno, ¡aquí vamos!

Otra cosa: no escribía nada sobre esta pareja desde junio del año pasado, cuando terminé "Queen Mary II" (admito que no es mi mejor trabajo)

* * *

-Estoy emocionada por volver –decía Ginny Weasley, visiblemente entusiasmada con la idea de regresar a su alma mater, Hogwarts. Quería envolverse con el manto de la nostalgia y evocar los muchos recuerdos que había vivido dentro de las paredes del castillo.

-Neville está trabajando de profesor ayudante –comentó Harry, mirando por la ventana de uno de los cubículos. El Expreso de Hogwarts viajaba a tal velocidad que los árboles y los campos desfilaban en forma de borrones verdes y cafés. Tenía una mano apoyada en el marco de la ventana y con la otra tomaba suavemente las piernas descubiertas de su esposa.

-Harry.

-Dime, amor mío.

-Hay gente mirando.

Harry quitó su mano de la pierna de Ginny suavemente.

-Y yo que pensé que te gustaba.

Ginny no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Lo sé, pero no en público.

-Lo mismo dijiste esa tarde, después de encontramos en el Big Ben, ¿te acuerdas?

La pelirroja se sonrojó violentamente. Cómo olvidar esa noche, esa noche inolvidable en la que hicieron el amor por primera vez. Ginny estaba segura que iba a atesorar ese recuerdo de por vida.

-Como si fuese ayer –repuso Ginny, reclinándose sobre Harry y abrazándolo firmemente, trepándose a su regazo.

-Ginny.

-¿Qué pasa, cosita?

Esto la pelirroja lo dijo muy suavemente, casi como un murmullo.

-Hay gente mirando.

-¿Y qué?

Ahora fue Harry quien se puso rojo.

-¿No te importa?

Ginny soltó una risa coqueta.

-Esa debió ser tu respuesta cuando me estabas tocando las piernas.

-Me parece justo.

Y ambos se besaron, por enésima vez en lo que iba del viaje. Cuando el tren partió del andén nueve y tres cuartos, ellos comenzaron con meros roces de labios. Ahora, yendo en la mitad del recorrido, ya se tocaban las piernas y se atrevían a hacer cosas un poco más osadas. Besos con lengua, caricias un poco más íntimas, mostrando un poco más de piel… Era una fortuna que no hubiese mucha gente en ese sector del tren, sino ambos habrían hecho un escándalo con sus jueguitos.

-Acaricias muy bien –dijo Ginny, sintiendo unas manos recorrer sus piernas dulcemente-. ¿Cuándo aprendiste a amar de esa forma?

-Quién sabe –respondió Harry, metiendo osadamente la mano por debajo de la falda de su esposa-. Quizá sea porque sé dónde tocarte-. Harry hizo un pequeño gesto con la mano y Ginny pegó un saltito.

-Ay, Harry.

El moreno miró a su esposa por un largo rato a sus ojos marrones y se dio cuenta que la pelirroja era la mujer más hermosa de la tierra. Se sentía completamente a gusto con ella, ya sea conversando, ya sea bailando, ya sea cenando o delirando en el fragor de sus batallas en la cama.

-Dios, cómo te amo Ginny.

Y ambos volvieron a besarse, esta vez con más ternura, desplegando menos pasión que antes. Ginny se bajó de las piernas de Harry y volvió a sentarse en su puesto, mirando a Harry de forma intensa, dándose cuenta que no iba a encontrar a otro como él.

-Te prometo, Harry James Potter, que nunca, pero nunca jamás, te voy a abandonar.

-No podrías en todo caso –repuso Harry con un gesto pícaro-. Ni yo tampoco.

-Amo cuando tienes razón.

Dos horas más transcurrieron sin nada relevante que narrar, fuera del hecho que Harry y Ginny se divirtieron un rato con unas cuantas ranas de chocolate y jugando con los cromos que venían con éstas. Sin embargo, la diversión se acabó y pronto Ginny se volvió a acercar a Harry, una mirada de profundo deseo fulgurando en sus ojos. El aburrimiento era una simple excusa para que los dos desataran el descontrol.

-Tengo que ir al baño –dijo Harry, poniéndose de pie y saliendo del cubículo-. ¿Me esperas por favor?

-Sí, cómo no –respondió Ginny, cruzando los brazos y adoptando una expresión enfurruñada-. No iré a ningún lado. No podría, en todo caso.

Harry, un rato después, entró en el baño y descargó la vejiga en unos cuantos segundos. Se miró al espejo y notó que tenía una cara que pocas veces se le veía, como de aturdido, perdido. A eso el moreno le gustaba llamarle "el efecto Ginny", porque ella era la única que provocaba esas sensaciones en él. También se dio cuenta que su cara necesitaba un afeitado. Iba a conjurar una rasuradora desechable cuando la puerta del baño se abrió de forma intempestiva y una melena de cabello apasionado cruzó el umbral sin darle tiempo a Harry siquiera para protestar por un poco de privacidad. No obstante, cuando notó las intenciones de Ginny, supo que no habría podido protestar de ninguna forma.

Ginny abrazó fuertemente a Harry y sus labios se encontraron con los de él en un beso violento, volcánico, ardiente, tanto que la saliva dentro de sus bocas calentaba como lava. Harry enredaba sus dedos entre las sedosas hebras del cabello de su esposa, avanzando hacia la pared, aprisionándola y tomándola por la cintura. Ambos respiraban con dificultad, abriendo la boca para hacerlo y, como consecuencia, aparecieron los jadeos, excitantes y sensuales, retroalimentándose, atreviéndose a más. Pronto, Harry tomaba una de las piernas de Ginny y la elevaba hacia arriba, acariciando la parte posterior de éstas, deslizándose lentamente hacia zonas más privadas, pero eso a la pelirroja no le importaba. En ese momento, nadie los podía ver.

-Tócame Harry –pidió Ginny entre gemidos.

¿Cómo resistirse a una petición como aquella? En el matrimonio Potter-Weasley no existía la palabra "resistencia". Cuando de pasión se trataba, ellos simplemente se dejaban llevar, llegaban a embriagarse con el dulce licor del deseo, se extraviaban en un denso laberinto de sensaciones y ardientes placeres y navegaban en las bravías aguas del delirio. Harry y Ginny vivían en una burbuja cuando se amaban, nada podía penetrar su idilio, ni siquiera el estallido de una bomba atómica sería capaz de disuadirlos de quererse y estar juntos. Iban a morir haciendo el amor esos dos.

Y Harry la acariciaba. Y Ginny se desabotonaba la blusa, jadeando todo el rato, mostrando su nueva pieza de lencería, un sostén de encaje que combinaba con su cabello. Su pecho se expandía y contraía a causa de las caricias de Harry, quien comenzó a besarla en el cuello y Ginny colgó del cuello de su marido con sus brazos, envolviéndolo con sus piernas y apoyándose entre la pared y el mismo cuerpo de su amado esposo. Respirando de forma agitada, como si estuviese corriendo millas y millas, Harry deslizó sus manos hacia arriba, tomando los pechos de Ginny y apretándolos suave pero firmemente. Sentía su entrepierna tensa y su esposa, a juzgar por la sonrisa traviesa que le estaba dedicando, lo estaba sintiendo también.

-¿Tienes ganas? –quiso saber, sensual y provocativamente-. Sé que te mueres por hundirte en mí en este momento.

-Ya sabes las reglas –dijo Harry, todavía tomando los pechos de Ginny, abrumado por la tentación de bajar la cremallera de sus pantalones y hacerla feliz una vez más-. Nada de resistirse aquí.

-Y… bueno… ¿qué estás esperando? Hazme el amor aquí, ahora.

Harry, como otras tantas veces, no contó hasta diez. Iba a llevar a su mujer al cielo una vez más cuando una voz anunció la proximidad del castillo. El momento se desvaneció en mil volutas de luz, la pasión se quebró y ambos ya no estaban juntos. Ginny volvía a tener la blusa abrochada y los dos volvieron a ser dos personas normales. Porque cuando Harry y su esposa se amaban, no se comportaban como dos personas comunes y corrientes. Su amor estaba a años luz del amor del resto de los magos, demostrándolo con gestos pequeños y grandiosos, delicados e intensos, dulces y apasionados.

Ginny salió primero del baño y, cuando estuvo sentada en el cubículo, Harry apareció y tomó asiento a su lado, abrazándose tiernamente y sonriendo levemente. Porque no todo era fuego y descontrol entre ellos; había espacio para la ternura, el cariño y el amor más convencional.

Faltaban cinco minutos para llegar a Hogwarts.

* * *

Todos los alumnos estaban en sus camas, pero dos personas se habían retrasado, alegando que no podían recordar los pasillos secretos, pero eran meros cuentos, excusas que disfrazaban intenciones un poco más osadas. En uno de los atajos ocultos por tapices, Ginny tenía contra la pared a Harry, besándolo con desesperación y abrazándolo fuerte, apretándose contra él y respirando rápida y superficialmente. Jadeaba seductoramente entre beso y beso, jugando mientras tanto con la cremallera del pantalón de Harry, deslizándola hacia abajo lentamente, excitándolo con la expectación de lo que venía después. Ginny sintió que Harry esperaba que ella se inclinara lentamente delante de él.

-Nunca he hecho esto antes –susurró ella provocativamente-. Siento que lo quieres, que lo quieres dentro de mi boca. ¿Lo deseas? Dime que sí, y haré que no sientas el suelo debajo de tus pies. Vamos… dímelo. ¿Lo quieres?

Las bocas de Harry y Ginny se rozaban, entreabiertas, tentándose entre sí, provocándose entre sí. Ese era un juego de provocación; la pelirroja tomó algo con su mano derecha y agitó ésta suavemente, de arriba abajo, haciendo que Harry abriera más la boca y respirara más desesperadamente.

-Tomaré eso como un sí.

Ginny se inclinó lentamente delante de Harry, deslizando sus manos por el contorno de su anatomía, hasta que sus rodillas tocaron el suelo, acariciando lentamente, acercándose inexorablemente hacia la razón de por qué estaba arrodillada sobre el frío piso de piedra. Su vista estaba fija en eso, en eso que se asomaba del cuerpo de Harry como el tronco de un árbol en medio de un prado. Lamiendo sus propios labios y respirando intensamente, Ginny se acercó muy lentamente…

Harry sintió algo que hizo que su piel se estremeciera violentamente; una dulce humedad en un lugar prohibido. Miró hacía abajo y contempló con ojos vidriosos cómo la boca de Ginny recibía con agrado y sensualidad a su intimidad con una dulzura que podía saborearse, con una intensidad que podía sentirse en forma de masivos cosquilleos a lo largo y ancho de toda su piel. A veces sentía un volcánico estremecimiento cada vez que la punta de la lengua de Ginny tocaba ese trozo de piel tan sensible, tomando con una mano sedosa una espada sin filo, que no estaba diseñada para cortar, sino que para hendir.

-¿Te gusta?

Los intensos jadeos de Harry hablaron por él. Decir que le gustaba no hacía justicia a lo que sentía en ese momento.

-¿Quieres que siga? –inquirió Ginny seductoramente-. ¿Quieres seguir sintiendo la dulce humedad de mi boca? ¿Quieres sentir mi lengua haciéndote cosquillas que nadie más te hará sentir?

Harry sonrió.

-Tienes una forma muy ardiente de hablar en momentos como éste.

-¿Y tú?

-Pues me gustaría seguir con este juego, pero al revés. ¿Quieres mi humedad en tu humedad? ¿Quieres sentir lava corriendo por tus venas en lugar de sangre?

-Ay Harry… eres muy tentador cuando te lo propones.

-Entonces… ¿puedo beber de tu miel?

-Mirándome no vas a conseguir nada –dijo Ginny, ya tomando el borde de su falda y levantándola suavemente, mostrando cada vez sus piernas, cada vez más piel…

Una luz se coló por los bordes del tapete que ocultaba el pasillo secreto. Harry y Ginny al principio no se dieron cuenta pero, cuando ella estaba a punto de quitarse la ropa interior, ella oyó una voz rasposa, aceitosa… Filch. Un leve maullido les indicó a los dos que la Señora Norris también merodeaba junto con su repulsivo amo. La repentina incursión hizo que Harry escondiera su intimidad apresuradamente y que Ginny dejara caer su falda repentinamente. Ambos, tomándose de la mano, se escurrieron por el otro lado del pasadizo secreto, pero ella olvidó saltar el escalón que se desvanecía y su pierna quedó atascada, profiriendo un leve quejido. Harry, quien iba más adelante, oyó el sonido y volvió sobre sus pasos, extendiendo sus dos brazos para facilitar la maniobra. Los pasos del celador se acercaban al tapete.

-¿Oíste eso querida? –murmuró Filch, hablando con su horrible gata, como siempre hacía cada vez que efectuaba una ronda nocturna-. Deben estar cerca, lo sé. Malditos niños, ¡siempre haciendo travesuras de noche!

Detrás del tapete, Harry consiguió levantar a Ginny, pero no sin una buena cantidad de ruido. Ahora ambos discurrían por el pasillo secreto, saliendo por otro tapete, dos pisos más arriba. Estaban a salvo…

-¿Y ustedes dos qué hacen aquí a estas alturas de la noche?

Harry y Ginny giraron sobre sus talones lentamente, sólo para encontrarse con un hombre de cabello grasiento y negro que le llegaba a los hombros, nariz ganchuda y piel cetrina. No era otro que Severus Snape. Los dos se sintieron como si ambos hubiesen rejuvenecido unos cuantos años, cuando todavía estudiaban en el colegio, sorprendidos en medio de una travesura.

-Estábamos… estábamos paseando.

-¿A las doce de la noche? Extraña hora para un paseo romántico, ¿no cree usted, señor Potter?

Harry siempre había sentido que algo había hecho mal cada vez sufría un encontronazo con el profesor de Pociones. Luego se dio cuenta que él era un Auror del Ministerio, no un alumno que hubiese mezclado mal una pócima.

-Bueno, como Auror del Ministerio, puedo pasear por donde me plazca y a la hora de mi conveniencia, profesor Snape –dijo Harry, sacando pecho y parándose a la misma altura que su ex profesor-. Además, ya somos adultos. ¿No cree que nos debe un poco de indulgencia?

-Para mí siempre serás ese niño arrogante que se cree especial –dijo Snape con esa típica voz melosa que usaba para decirle a alguien que estaba en graves aprietos-. Está bien. Te dejaré pasar esta vez, pero la próxima vez que te encuentre por estos lugares a estas horas, no dudes que escribiré una carta a la Oficina de Aurors para que te den de baja. ¿Me oíste, Potter?

Sin decir una sola palabra más, Snape se escurrió silenciosamente por uno de los pasillos y desapareció tras una esquina. Harry le sacó el dedo mayor en señal de burla y Ginny sofocó una risita.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora Harry?

Él miró en todas direcciones, imaginando cada lugar del castillo, evocando cada recuerdo que tenía de sus días de estudiante. Luego de unos instantes, tomó una decisión.

-Bueno, no se me ocurre otra cosa que llevarle la contraria a Snape.

* * *

-Dios mío, es hermoso.

Ginny estaba de pie, observando un paisaje en penumbra. El Bosque Prohibido lucía aún más prohibido desde la torre de Astronomía, la luz de la luna irradiando en todas direcciones, bañando todo en un tono plateado, mágico, de otro mundo. Harry se acercó por detrás y la abrazó por la cintura, asomando su cabeza por el lado de la de su esposa.

-¿Te gusta?

-Es magnífico.

La Torre de Astronomía era el punto más alto del castillo Hogwarts, el lugar desde el cual los alumnos observaban los planetas y las estrellas para registrar sus movimientos. Era además, una zona prohibida para todo estudiante.

Harry fue deslizando suave y sutilmente sus manos desde la cintura de Ginny hacia arriba, lentamente, sintiendo la seda suave de la blusa de su mujer. Apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Ginny para distraerla.

-¿Te gustaría tener un hijo? –quiso saber Harry.

-Apuesto a que vas a disfrutar más haciéndolo que cuidándolo.

-No respondiste mi pregunta.

Las manos de Harry ahora se posaban sobre los pechos de Ginny, tocándolos suavemente.

-Bueno, me gustaría tener una niña –dijo ella, notando que su respiración se estaba acelerando una vez más-. Le pondría… le pondría como a tu madre, Lily.

-Es un lindo nombre. Me gusta. –Ahora Harry subió un poco más, al cuello de la blusa de Ginny y fue desabotonándola lentamente. El arte de hacer el amor se basaba en la sutileza y en la delicadeza. En la suavidad estaba la pasión. A las mujeres les gustaba ser amadas a fuego lento, sin prisas, preocupadas de sentir cada caricia, cada beso, cada roce y cada latido de su corazón.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –inquirió Ginny repentinamente. Harry, no obstante, no hacía caso. Seguía con su trabajo, sin apurarse, imaginando el sensual sostén que usaba Ginny debajo de la prenda que estaba quitando.

-Eso no importa –respondió Harry, completando su faena-. No me vas a detener.

Ginny supo que su marido tenía razón. Harry la tomó por los hombros y deslizó la blusa hacia afuera, haciendo que cayese como una hoja a la llegada del otoño. La gravedad era un fenómeno tan bello, revelando parte de la anatomía de Ginny, parte del encantamiento que volvía loco a Harry. Volvió a tomarla por la cintura, besando su hombro izquierdo y respirando levemente sobre su piel, la cual reaccionó de inmediato; sus vellos se erizaron y todo su cuerpo se tensó. La respiración de ella volvió a acelerarse.

-Desnúdame –murmuró Ginny, llevando un brazo hacia atrás y tomando la parte posterior de la cabeza de Harry, revolviendo su cabello más de lo que ya estaba. Harry, por otro lado, se dio cuenta que su mujer estaba hablando en más de un sentido, que ella deseaba que él expusiera al aire algo más que piel. Bien pues.

Besando el cuello de su esposa, Harry quitó el sostén de Ginny con una facilidad que hubiera agradecido la primera vez que tuvo sexo con ella, en un teatro cerrado por remodelaciones, en una cama que ambos creyeron que era de utilería. Ella tembló un poco, no por algún estímulo de su marido, sino que por un viento helado que impactó en su pecho. Luego se dio cuenta que Harry no la estaba abrazando.

-¿Harry?

Y, como por arte de magia, unas manos la envolvieron una vez más. Estaban cálidas. Las manos de Harry siempre estaban tibias, no importando la estación del año, independiente de si hacía calor o frío. Ginny sintió esa agradable calidez tomar sus pechos suavemente, jugando con ellos como si fuese la primera vez que hiciera algo así, como si fuese todo un descubrimiento tocarlos. Ginny sentía que se estaban endureciendo lentamente, haciendo evidente su excitación, su deseo de volar hacia las estrellas de nuevo.

-Oh Dios… eres hermosa –susurró Harry al oído de Ginny, abandonando sus pechos y ocupándose de exponer más piel a las hebras plateadas que arrojaba la luna sobre ambos. Momentos después, la falda de su mujer caía en una sinfonía de sutileza y sensualidad, derramándose sobre el suelo. Ginny podía sentir piel desnuda en su espalda y supo de inmediato la razón que llevó a Harry a dejar de abrazarla.

Sólo una pieza de lencería le restaba a Harry para desnudar completamente a Ginny, pero había una tarea pendiente por acometer. Hizo que ella se volteara hacia él y le pidió que le quitara la ropa que todavía llevaba puesta.

-¿Con mis manos o con mi boca?

-Como te plazca.

Ginny arrancó el cinturón con sus dientes y desnudó a Harry con sus manos, admirando la anatomía de su esposo, besando sus piernas, acercándose de nuevo a su entrepierna. Parecía ir por más, y eso hizo que la sangre circulara más rápidamente, desatando consecuencias predecibles que hicieron que Ginny volviera a saborear sus labios con su propia lengua. Sin embargo, ella se puso de pie, sonriendo de forma coqueta, provocativa y burlona al mismo tiempo. Harry no se sintió ni remotamente decepcionado.

-Pensé que querías beber de mi miel –murmuró Ginny, otra vez con esa sensualidad, con esa sutileza, como deslizar la punta de una pluma de ganso por la piel de uno-. Vamos Harry. Devórame… lentamente.

Y Ginny hizo un movimiento que la dejó completamente con la piel al aire y Harry, lentamente, como era la regla de esa noche, la abrazó firmemente, besándola una vez más, primero en la boca, luego en el cuello y más tarde en sus pechos.

-¿Qué tienes con mis pechos?

-Me gustan –dijo Harry, tomándolos con delicadeza-. Me gusta todo de ti en realidad, incluso cuando te enojas conmigo.

-Y tus rabietas son tan sexys –añadió Ginny, separándose de Harry y recostándose sobre el frío piso de piedra. Su piel no se estremeció sin embargo-. Vamos, dijiste que ibas a degustar mi néctar. Mira, tócame. –Ella tomó la mano de Harry y la llevó a su intimidad, jugando un poco antes de hacer que Harry se llevara sus propios dedos a su boca.

-Estás…

-Sí, lo estoy. –Ginny adoptó una postura que terminó de excitar a Harry y lo animó a que se comportara como abejita-. Soy total y completamente tuya están noche Harry. Haz de mí… lo… que… tú… quieras.

En menos tiempo del que tomaba alguien para pronunciar "ay", Harry se perdió entre las piernas de Ginny, probando una vez más el sabor del deseo, el exquisito licor de la pasión, dando a cambio un calor incendiario que se esparcía por el cuerpo de Ginny, haciéndola estremecerse y gemir más fuerte. Monosílabos escapaban de la boca de la pelirroja como agua de una fuente, entre respiraciones agitadas y pieles trémulas. Ginny tomaba la cabeza de Harry, hundiéndola contra ella, asegurándose que su esposo no olvidara jamás el sabor de su feminidad.

La luz de la luna le daba un aura mágica al cuerpo de Ginny mientras se mecía de adelante hacia atrás, bailando un ritmo seductor encima de Harry, ligeramente inclinada hacia atrás y apoyándose en el piso con ambos brazos. Gemía como en ráfagas, la mirada perdida hacia el techo de la torre de Astronomía, sus pechos erguidos como un par de cerros sobre una llanura lisa. Harry, perdido en el hermoso cuerpo de su hermosa mujer, sólo podía acariciar el vientre terso de ella, a veces rodeando su cintura, percibiendo lo suave que era la piel de Ginny, aunque lo que sentía en el lugar donde ella y él se juntaban ahogaba toda otra sensación. No podía creer que esa mujer, la que estaba haciéndole el amor de forma tan sensual, fuese alguna vez una niña tímida que nadie tomaba en serio. Cada momento que había pasado con ella como su mujer, Harry evocaba los momentos que pasaron juntos en Hogwarts, cómo la vio crecer y pasar de ser una niña cualquiera a ser una de las chicas más populares del colegio, y de ahí a ser la mujer más hermosa, atractiva, alegre, sensual, apasionada, cariñosa y asertiva que jamás conoció. Mientras contemplaba a Ginny mover sus caderas de arriba abajo como en cámara lenta, brindándole un placer de otro planeta, gimiendo seductoramente y disfrutando del momento, siendo iluminada por la luna y su piel resplandeciendo en plata, Harry se dio cuenta que no había rastro alguno de la niña insegura que metía el codo en un bol de avena ni se ponía roja como un tomate en presencia de Harry. De algún modo, lo que le ocurrió en su primer año la transformó para siempre.

Y Harry estaba muy agradecido por ello.

La luna seguía su camino a través del cielo nocturno y ahora era Harry el que se movía de adelante hacia atrás encima de Ginny. Ahora era el cuerpo de su esposo el que brillaba con esa luz mágica, mística, el reflejo de los rayos lunares sobre la piel de Harry. Ella lo abrazaba, acariciando su espalda y arañándola con sus uñas. Se miraban directamente a los ojos, la boca de él entreabierta, gemidos mudos escapando de ésta. Ginny, de espaldas al suelo, siempre se sintió vulnerable frente a Harry, siendo una niña y siendo ya adulta. Y pensar que todo había comenzado como una admiración inocente por algo que él ni siquiera recordaba; lo veía luchando contra su fama no deseada, cómo otras personas creían que a Harry le gustaba ser famoso y que eso le hacía ser arrogante y poco respetuoso por las reglas. Y, de algún modo, la admiración se volvió una atracción y, aunque Ginny no supiese en ese momento qué era lo que tenía Harry para que ella se comportara como una estúpida enfrente de él, se iba sintiendo cada vez más atraída por él. Ginny tampoco podía dar crédito a que el hombre que la estaba amando con el poder de las mareas, con la intensidad de los terremotos y con la suavidad del viento de primavera fuese alguna vez un niño tan inseguro como lo fue ella alguna vez. No había rastro del Harry que conoció hace más de diez años ya. Ahora era un hombre… con todas sus letras bien puestas. Y Ginny seguía aferrándose al cuerpo de su esposo, sintiendo fuego en sus entrañas, sintiendo que se quemaba por dentro, temblando, ardiendo, empujando a Harry con sus manos a que penetrara más profundo en ella.

La luna casi desaparecía por el horizonte y ahora Ginny estaba de pie, inclinada hacia delante, sus manos apoyándose en la pared y Harry también estaba de pie, pero totalmente erguido, tomando las caderas de su esposa con firmeza mientras entraba y salía del interior de ella con frenético delirio. Sudor comenzó a aparecer en las pieles de ambos. Los gemidos se estaban convirtiendo en gritos pero a los dos les importó un pepino si alguien los oía. Estaban metidos en una burbuja que nadie podía penetrar, estaban completamente solos y sus gemidos contrastaban con el silencio, excitándolos más aún. Harry ya estaba comenzando a sentir que su cuerpo ya no podía contener tanto descontrol, como si una bestia acabase de despertar en su interior y rasgara y pataleara por un escape, cualquier escape. Ginny, por otro lado, sentía que el incendio en su interior se estaba saliendo de control y en cualquier momento su cuerpo ya no sería capaz de controlarlo. Harry, en un acto reflejo, apretó más las caderas de Ginny y tensó todo su cuerpo, inclinándose hacia delante, entrando y saliendo más y más rápido, el acto se convirtió en un delirio que cegaba la vista, que apagaba el pensamiento y le daba prioridad a la sensación volcánica, explosiva que estaba a punto de inundar sus nervios.

El éxtasis hizo magia sin varitas en marido y mujer.

El placer fue abrumador, limpiando sus mentes de todo pensamiento, de toda emoción o sentimiento. Sólo quedaba una cosa, una sensación poderosa, que ocupaba toda la conciencia, desterrando por segundos a la razón, estremeciendo ambos cuerpos con la fuerza de un terremoto. Un momento más tarde, todo cobró sentido nuevamente, como si en el breve instante que duró el orgasmo, ambos hubiesen viajado a otra dimensión. Ninguno de los dos quería separarse del otro. Ginny apoyó su cuerpo contra la pared, respirando dificultosamente, su cuerpo perlado con las muestras de su propio agotamiento. Harry se aferró a ella, compartiendo el sudor, el calor y los latidos de sus corazones.

-¿Decepcionada con eso que no pudimos hacerlo en el tren?

-En absoluto –repuso Ginny, todavía con la respiración agitada-. Este lugar es perfecto-. Miraba a Harry, a sus ojos verdes y entendió, por enésima vez, que él era el hombre de su vida y que no había otro como él que la amara de esa forma.

-Oh, Dios mío, cuánto te amo Harry –dijo, lágrimas rodando inesperadamente por sus mejillas. Sin embargo, no había nada parecido a la tristeza en sus ojos límpidos-. Me lo has dado todo, todo lo que he podido desear y más. No sabría amar a otra persona que no seas tú.

Ginny abrazó fuertemente a su esposo, quien también la envolvió en sus brazos.

-Tú también me lo has dado todo y mucho, mucho más –dijo Harry, haciendo más apretado el abrazo-. Ni quiero imaginar lo que sería una vida sin ti. Sólo esta noche me has hecho más feliz que todas las noches que me restan por vivir.

-¿Sabes Harry? –Ginny lo miró directamente a los ojos y pronunció unas palabras que hace tiempo que deseaba dedicarle-. Preferiría pasar una noche, aunque sea una sola, contigo que pasar todos los días de mi vida sola.

Minutos más tarde, cuando eran las cuatro de la mañana, Harry y Ginny ya vestidos, salieron a escondidas de la torre de Astronomía, dejando una muestra de su amor detrás. En una de las paredes, grabado en la piedra, había un corazón atravesado con dos flechas cruzadas y, en el centro, figuraba la siguiente inscripción.

_Aquí estuvieron:  
__Harry Potter  
__y  
__Ginny Weasley  
__Aquí se amaron y aquí se unieron  
__Con la piel al aire._


End file.
